Alma : le retour d'un ouragan
by lurichio-chan
Summary: Le combat entre Alma et Kanda n'a jamais eu lieu : ils sont tous les deux devenus exorcistes à 12 ans. 6 ans plus tard, Alma revient de mission bien décidé à mettre son petit grain de sel dans les affaires de la congrégation et de ses habitants. Tremblez devant sa stupidité légendaire ! Mais pourquoi dissimule-t-il tant de secrets à tous ? Et même à Kanda, son meilleur ami ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! Nouvelle fic sur la quelle je bosse depuis 5 jours.**

**Couple : pour l'instant, aucun. Sa dépend de vous…**

**Raiting : T**

**Résumé : Alma n'est pas mot il y a 9 ans. Il est devenu un exorciste, comme Kanda. Amitiés et rebondissements à la Congrégation ! Délire qui auraient pue être vrai.**

_En italique, les pensées._

_Bbbwwwaaaaa ! S'étira un jeune homme. Enfin fini !

Il était brun, avec deux petites mèches devant les oreilles, des yeux couleur chocolat pétillants et une sorte de griffure sur le nez. Il portait un uniforme argenté et noir avec une croie au niveau du cœur. Il semblait avoir 17 ans. Il se tourna joyeusement vers l'homme encapuchonné d'un manteau blanc.

_ Ey ! Toma ! Tu crois que Yû-yû-d'amour et lui aussi rentré ?

_Je ne sais pas, monsieur Alma. Mais vous savez pertinemment que s'il savait de quel façon vous le surnommé…

_M'en fous ! J'l'appel comme que j'veus. Booouuu ! Fit-il en tirant la langue et se sautillant. Bon, ont y vas ou pas ?

L'homme soupirât, excédé, et s'avança sur la route qu'ils empruntaient. Pourvu qu'ils arrivent vites !

**1 heur plus tard :**

_ Salut gardien ! Quoi d'neuf ? Bon, vous nous ouvrer ?

« Bien venue Alma. Au fait, passe voir Komui après avoir ranger tes valises. »

L'énoooorme porte s'ouvrit et laissât entrer les deux hommes. Celui en blanc, s'empressât de partir en courant, espérant ne pas devoir supporter l'adolescent une seconde de plus.

Le dit-Alma, s'était mit à gambader gaiement dans les couloires sombres, bondés.

Il s'arrêtât devant une autre porte en bois cette fois si, dont les rumeurs des conversations se faisaient entendre. Il fermât les yeux, respirât un bon coup et donnât un grand coup de pied dedans et hurlât à pleins poumons :

**_ SALLLUUUT TOOUUUT LE MOOONNDE !**

Grand silence dans la salle. Pas un souffle. Tous les yeux sont rivés sur lui, qui leur adresse un grand sourire, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un des yeux. Qu'il trouvât.

**_BBOOONNNJOOOUUR MON YU-CHERIE-D'AMOUR** ! Hurlât-il en se jetant sur un certain japonais. **TUUU M'AS MAAANNNQUUE** !

Toute la salle retient son souffle en attendant l'apocalypse. Le jeune futur mort serrait l'asiatique dans ses bras en hurlant à quel point il lui avait manqué, lui, son caractère de me***, ses regard flipant, etc…Puit un éclat de rire retenti.

_Wwwahahahah ! Et, Kanda, tu nous avais pas dit que t'avais un petit ami ! Au mon dieu ! Trop drôle ! J'adore !

_T'ag*** moyashi !

Alma, lui n'avait pas réagi, et continuait son manége, sans se rendre compte que le dénommé Kanda commençait à s'énerver. Il finit par donner un grand coup de point dans la figure d'Alma qui volât dans la pièce, évité par les gens et s'écrasât contre un mur.

_ AAAAÏÏÏÏ ! Sa va pas la tête ? T'es pas content de me voir ? J'chui vexé ! J'pensais qu'tu m'accueillerais ! S**** ! Hurlât-il en se relevant. Sa va pas d'me frapper comme ça ?

Une jeune fille d'origine chinoise se levât et s'approchât en courant de lui :

_ Bonjour Alma ! Tu es enfin rentré de mission ? Demandât Lenalee, cela faits 5 ans, non ? Vins t'asseoir ! Fit-elle en souriant au nouveau venue, ont vas te présenter les nouveaux !

Les conversations reprirent peu à peu pendant que le jeune homme allait prendre un plateau, des plats et venait s'installer à la table des exorcistes.

_Wwwaaaaaa, y'a pas a dire, rentrer à la maison, ça fait du bien. Et ça faisais longtemps que Yû ne m'en avait pas foutu une ! Ça ma manqué de l'emer** ! dit-il en s'esclaffent.

Alors, parait qu'y a des nouveaux ?

Lenalee hochât la tête et dit en souriant :

_Oui, je te présente Lavi et Allen.

_Salut !

_Belle entré !

_Bonjour les gas ! fit-il en souriant, dites, demandait-il le visage soudain grave : es que y'a quelqu'un qui em**** encore plus Yu-chérie-d'amour que moi ?

_...

_ Bwwwahahahahah ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment tu peu arriver à te pailler sa tête ainsi ?

_ Tu es Allen (alias moyashi), non ? (Hochement de tête), je m'appel Alma Karma et je suis le meilleur ami de Yu-chérie-d'amour depuis notre enfance ! dit-il fièrement. Et personne ne lui pourrit la vie et ne lui fous des pains dans la figure mieux que moi. Bwwahahahaha ! Fit-il avec narcissisme.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Alma avait été totalement intégré la petite bande avec laquelle il discutait avec animation. Après avoir avalé le contenue de leur plateau, ils se séparèrent et retournèrent dans leur chambre. Alma, lui cherchât Kanda après avoir déballé ses affaires dans sa chambre, mais celui-ci était partie. Il sourit : il savait ou il allait se réfugier dans se genre de situation. Il quittât le réfectoire en sifflotant et se dirigeât, les mains dans les poches en direction de la salle d'entraînement. Oui, Yû n'avait pas changé en 5 ans : il étai toujours pareil.

En arrivant, il s'appuyât sur le seuil. Il avait vue juste : il était bien là, à massacrer les poupées-akumats. Au bout de quelque instant, il dit calmement :

_Alors, comment vas tu ?

Kanda se retournât vers lui d'un mouvement circulaire en arrêtant sa lame à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Alma ne bronchât pas et lui souri.

_Et bien, tu as maintenant la classe avec mugen.

_Tch,

_Tu me répond ? Ont est toujours amis, alors n'utilise pas se masque.

_Et toi ? Tu m'as sauté dessus en faisant le c***.

Alma esquissa un sourire pendant que Kanda rengainait mugen.

_Peut-être bien, mais je ne fait pas semblent d'être un introverti asociale maniaque du sabre !

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, et se tapèrent dans la main comme ils le faisaient pendant leur enfance.

_Tu m'as manqué soufflât Kanda en se séparant de son ami, 5 ans, sa fait long…

_ Yep ! Moi aussi !

Ils s'assirent et discutèrent de se qu'il s'était passé pendant ces 5 dernières années.

**J'adore ! De diore ! (Je décone, ne vous inquiété pas XD) **

**Alors ? Nul ? Bien ? À revoir ?**

**Alma**** : trop bien ! Je peu embêté Yû ! Et je suis mis en avant ! :))**

**Moi**** : Yep ! Et tu as carte blanche ! Mais ne l'abîme pas trop ! ^w^**

**Kanda ****: c'est quoi cette mer** ? MUGEN ACTIVATION ! **

**Eu… rewiew pour le calmer ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut la compagnie ! Nouveau chapitre, nouvelles aventures ! YYAAHAHAHAHA !**

**Je précise que je ne sortirai qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines : vu que j'écris une autre fic, j'ai décidée (pour pouvoir tenir le rythme) de sortir un chapitre de celle là un weekend et celui suivant, un chapitre de l'autre fic. En gros, il y aura un chapitre par semaine si vous lisez les deux fics. Je croie que je m'embrouille… **

**Alma (une goutte d'eau derrière la tête, tentant de décrypter ma phrase): se serait pas un stratagème pour avoir plus de lecteur ? **

**Moi : mais bien sûr que oui/non ! Et je ne fais qu'annoncer une nouvelle. :-p**

**Kanda : t'es vraiment trop conne. **

**Alma/moi : sa, par contre, c'est pas un scoop ! :-) **

**Moi : Bon : **

**_Couple : aucun.**

**_En italique : les pensées. (Attention ! les italiques gras, c'est pour l'introduction !) **

**_Raiting : T : j'ai remarquée qu'il y avait beaucoup d'insultes. **

**Kanda : A qui la faute ? **

**Alma : et c'est parti ! **

…

_**Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, et se tapèrent dans la main comme ils le faisaient pendant leur enfance.**_

_**_Tu m'as manqué soufflât Kanda en se séparant de son ami, 5 ans, sa fait long…**_

_**_ Yep ! Moi aussi !**_

_**Ils s'assirent et discutèrent de se qu'il s'était passé pendant ces 5 dernières années.**_

_Et ! Lenalee ! Je croie qu'ils sont vivants en fin de conte.

_Hein ? De quoi ? Arg… j'ai la langue pâteuse…j'ai mal à la tête… j'ai…gloupggggeuurggg_

_A LA VACHE ! LENALEE ! Kanda m'a vomie dessus !

_Hein ?moyashi ? Mais il fou quoi dans ma chambre ? À mon dieu ! J'ai la tête qui tourne…et se goût atroce que j'ai dans la bouche…et mais…je viens de dégueuler ? _

Kanda tente misérablement de se lever, et échoue tout aussi misérablement. (Que c'est dur la vie ! XD) Ils parvient néanmoins à bouger un peu et à ouvrir les yeux.

_Aaaah ! Ma tête ! J'ai la tête qui tourne. C'est atroce…arggg…et…mais je suis ou ? _

_ Ey ! Bakanda ! Tu te bouges ? Alma arrive déjà à se relever, lui !

_Hein ? Quoi, de quoi il parle le moyashi ? Et comment ça se fait que je sois ailleurs que dans ma chambre ? _

Le japonais qui est dans un état incroyable arrive à se relever sur les coudes. Il aurait mieux fait de ne rien tenter : le spectacle était é-pous-tou-flant :

_Et mais ! Je fou quoi dans le réfectoire, habillé avec des fringues déchirés que JAMAIS je n'oserait porter, empestant au milieu d'alcool, sur une table ? _

**Flache black : **

Alma l'avait entraîné dans le réfectoire pour prendre quelques bouteille d'eau (ba oui, vous vous voyer papoter pendant des heurs sans ravitaillement vous ?) et deux ou trois cochonneries.

Ils étaient tombés (comme le hasard fait bien les choses ! XD) sur la réserve secrète d'alcool du maréchal Cross, et Alma avait eu la super idée de fête son retour comme un homme.

C'est à dire, prendre sa première cuite.

Il avait donc sortie les bouteilles et avait défié son ami de boire le plus, le traitant de lopette s'il renonçait. Là, vous vous dites : nooonnn, Kanda n'est pas aussi crétin pour faire une chose pareil ! Et bien SI ! Nous pouvons maintenant l'affirmer : IL L'A FAIT ! SA 1ere CUITE !

La soirée avait donc fini comme elle le devait : un Kanda et un Alma bourrer avait été découvert au petit matin par les deux exorcistes cités plus tôt dans des conditions déplorable.

**Fin du flashe black. **

_Et merde, _fut le seul mot que pensât l'introniser_. Merde de Merde. Et il fallait que se soit par ces deux…bref, ces deux __**là**__ qu'ils soient retrouvés ? Je vais le tuer. Alma, fait tes prières. T'es foutue. _

**Quelques heurs plus tard : **

Nous retrouveront le même lieu, mais bondés (normal, c'est l'heur de pointe) et débarrassé de ses souillures. Nos deux compères attende sagement leur tour sans rien dire (quoi ? étonnant. Même pas une petite baston ? Dieu, que j'aime se mot XD).

Puis, ils arrivèrent devant Jery.

_ Bonjours mes petits choux ! Que voulez-vous aujourd'hui ? Fit il de son habituel voie atrocement efféminé…

Alma ouvrit la bouche pour commander et ne produit qu'un espèce de son étranglé, mélange de gargouille et d'étranglement.

_A, je voie. 1ére cuite ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, piteux.

_Quoi ? Toi aussi mon petit Kanda ? Bon : ne vous inquiétés pas mes agneaux, tonton Jery va s'occupé de vous.

Gloups.

_Bon, vous croyez que ça suffira ? Demandât l'indien.

Hochement frénétique de la part de deux montagnes de nourritures géantes. Effectivement, le cuisinier avait préparé une foule de recettes de grand-mère, censées faire passée la gueule de bois. Et les deux presque frères l'avait vites regrettés.

_Bon,…si vous en êtes sur…ne vous gênez pas pour venir me voir surtout ! Je m'occuperais de vous ! Bon, suivant !

Les jeunes hommes quittèrent la fille d'attente et se dirigèrent maladroitement vers une table.

Ils s'installèrent et déposèrent tous leur plats. Puis, ben… ils mangèrent. Après avoir engloutirent quelques mets, les Autres exorcistes arrivèrent et s'assirent sans commentèrent avec eux.

_...

_...

_...

_A…alors ? Se fut Lavi qui posât about d'une dizaines de minutes la questions, qui (même si certains refusèrent de l'avouer), brûlait toutes les lèvres.

Alma et Kanda levèrent leurs visages vers eux et affichèrent une tête à faire peur à un mort.

_Gloups ! Euuu… c'est **SI** terrible que ça la gueule de bois ?

Hochement de tête. Plongement de têtes dans leurs assiettes. Silence lourd et pesant.

Une trentaine de minutes s'écoulèrent et Kanda relevât ENFIN de son assiette. Une question capital se posa : devait-il tuer Alma maintenant ou attendre que le mal de tête et la sensation de faiblesse le quitte, et si oui, le tuer rapidement ou non ? Tel est la question…

De son côté, Alma se posait lui aussi se genre de problème : partir en courant pour échappé à un Kandoka enragé, l'amadouer (c'est beau de rêver…), ou utiliser une brillante stratégie pour le détourner se cet atroce et impardonnable objectif ? Tel est également la question…

Se fut Allen qui le sauva.

_Au fait, tu ne devais pas aller voir Komui pour rendre le rapport de ta mission ?

Le concerné se figea, blanc comme un linge.

_MMMMEEEERRRRDDDDEEEE !

**POV extérieur : **

Vous vous demandez sûrement quand on peu admiré les célèbres fusées de toutes les couleurs qui hurle toujours des chose différentes à la congrégation de l'ombre, ce jour là, il suffisait de se poster devant le bureau de l'intendant Komui Lee. Ce jours là, une fusée noire et brune traversa littéralement les portes du dit bureau en criant : MMMEEERRRRDDDEEEE ! KKKOOOMMMUUUIIII !

**Fin du POV. **

_ Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé,…J'en suis à combien ?

_24. Il t'en reste 76, répondit Komui.

_HHHeeeiiinnn ? T'en que ça ? Mais euuu ! Combien de fois faudra que je le répète ? *w*

_100 Fois, redit laconiquement Komui. (Puis reprennent son air débile) Tu as osé m'oublier ! MOI ! Votre INTENDANT de génie ! MOI ! Votre…. (Mode narcissique enclenché)…etc…

_ Bon, vous le voulez oui ou non ce rapport ?

Komui le regarda, outré.

_Comment ose tu me couper dans ma fantastique tirade ? J'ai mi DEUX jour à la crée pour se genre de cas ! Et toi tu me laisses en dire le début, me ridiculiser et tu ne me préviens même pas que tu as déjà fait ton rapport !

_Euh, ba…désolé. C'est bon ? Je peu partir ? Demandât-il en tendant son rapport.

_Oui, oui, tu peu y aller Alma. Dit Komui en jetant un œil au dossier. Mais un certain exorciste de notre connaissance te cherche partout dans la congrégation, et je ne suis pas sur que ses intentions soit pacifiques…

Le brun se figea, blanc.

_Qu…quoi ? Il…il m'en veut pour la cuite ?

_Je pense qu'il y a de grande chance pour que tu ne soit plus des notre se soir…Fit Komui avec un sourire sadique. Prépare ton testament, Alma…

Gloups.

_Et…et bien…j…je…vais m'en aller, et…

BOOM !

_ARGGG !

_T'ES FOUTU ALMA ! JE VAI TE MASSACREEERRR !

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

Récapitulation : Alma s'appétait à sortir et un certain bourrin (ça le définit parfaitement. non ?) défonça la porte en hurlant et en écrasant un peu au passage le jeune homme. Qui, quand il s'en rendit compte, ne pu s'empêcher d'hurler. Cris qui le fit aussitôt localiser par son bourreau et ami. Voilà, vous savez tout !

**POV Allen : **

_ A ton avis Lenalee, tu crois que Kanda va retrouver Alma ?

Ils étaient tous deux à la bibliothèque à discuter tranquillement, sans trouble fête et sans intrus.

_Mmmm, j'espère que non, sinon Alma est fichu. Et ça me dérangerai beaucoup. Tu sais Allen-kun, lui et Kanda-kun sont un peu comme des grands frères pour moi. Avant que nisan ne vienne, ils s'occupaient de moi quand ils arrivaient à faire le mur.

Le maudit écarquillât les yeux. Il n'aurait JAMAIS imaginé Kanda dans le rôle d'un grand frère.

_Quoi ? Je n'étais pas au courant.

_Oui, c'est par se qu…

On ne sus jamais se qu'allait dire Lenalee. Un hurlement de douleur pure avait coupée ses paroles.

Ils échangèrent un regard terrifié (il faut entendre pour comprendre…même le comte qui trouve un bouton d'acné sur son gros pif au petit matin ne serai pas capable d'un tel exploit pulmonaire…MDR)

Ils accoururent comme beaucoup de personnes pour savoir se qu'il se passait, et en bousculant plusieurs personnes, arrivèrent à voir la scène.

Kanda et Alma se tortillaient au sol, se frappant mutuellement avec férocité et habileté. Ils s'entremêlaient en cherchant à se faire le plus de mal possible et en s'insultant de façon très colorée.

_Connard !

_Salop !

_Enfoirer !

_J'vais-t faire bouffer tes cheveux !

_Va te faire cuire un œuf !

_Mauviette !

_Incitateur !

_Alcoolo !

Etc…

Lenalee soupira, de façon imperceptible dans la cohue.

_A ! Ce n'est que vous deux !

_Merci de m'aider Lena-chan ! Cria Alma, s't'enfoirer m'a attaqué par derrière !

_Et toi ? Tu m'as fait boire toute la nuit espèce de petit…

Lenalee inspira un grand coup, et balança une paire de dark boots dans la figure des deux garçons.

_SA SUFFIT ! KANDA, LÂCHE LE PIED D'ALMA ! CA NA SERT A RIEN DE LE MORDRE ! ALMA ! DESSER TOUT DE SUITE LES DENT DE LA MAIN DE KANDA ! TU NE PEUX PAS LUI ARRACHER LES DOiTS COMME CA ! CA NE SE FAIT PAS ! OK ?

La foule retint son souffle. Se n'est pas tous les jours que la douce Lenalee perd son calme et hurle comme une forcenée.

Les deux belligérants la regardaient ébahies, stupéfait, en lâchant les membres de l'autre. La jeune fille leur lança un regard courroucé, et ils décidèrent d'un accort tactrise que leur vengeance personnelle avait été assouvit.

**Fin du POV.**

La journée se développa plus calmement, quelques disputes entre Moyahi et Bakanda arbitré de façon toute à fait partialement par Alma et Lavi, deux ou trois bataille de nourritures, quelques coups de mugen de la part de son possesseur sur le petit groupe de, je cite : « Connard qui me pourrissent la vie et dont la mort serait une grande joie pour l'humanité toute entière. »

Bref, comme d'habitude. Puis, une question de la plus haute importance se posât : OU Alma devait-il dormir ? Allen avait pris la sienne à son arriver quelque semaines plutôt, et le temps qu'une autre se fasse réaménagée, Alma aurait déjà eu plusieurs missions.

Il fut décidé qu'il dormirait sur un matelas avec Allen. Se qui réjouit Kanda qui fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à le supporter.

La fin de la journée fut tout aussi douce pour les exorcistes, qui en profitèrent comme des enfants.

Lorsque Alma et Allen se couchèrent, ils discutèrent un moment avant de se rouler dans leurs couvertures respectives.

_Vraiment, la congrégation a bien changé, _pensa Alma,_ se n'est plus aussi…ah, mon dieu, quel journée ! Faire chier Yûu, y a pas à dire, c'est le meilleur des remède contre la déprime. Tadaima ! _Il évitait toujours les sujets délicats par un habile détournement. Et il savait qu'un jour, il ne pourrait plus se mentir. N'y à lui, n'y aux autres. Kanda et lui le savaient parfaitement. Un jour, la vérité éclaterait aux yeux de tous.

**Moi : AAAlooors ? C'était comment ? **

**Kanda : à chier, comme d'ab. **

**Alma : Ey ! Mais moi j'ai adoré le passage ou je te mords la main ! **

**Kanda : et ba pas moi. **

**Moi : rooo là là ! Fait un effort ! **

**Kanda : jamais ! **

**Moi/ Alma : t'es vraiment désespérant comme type ! **

**Sinon, quel couple préfériez-vous ? Je préviens ! Je n'écrirais pas de yaioi ! Je n'ai rien contre, mais j'ai d'autres projet en tête, et pour des couples hétéro. **

**Alma en mode chibi : et n'oubliez pas les ****REWIEWS**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Oayo ! Ikuso mina ! (Enfin…je CROIS que ça s'écrit comme ça ^^')**

**Kanda : si JAMAIS tu fais AUSSI des fautes dans ma langue natale, je te massacre. **

**Alma : Mais euh ! Lache lui la grappe ! Luri-chan fait se qu'elle peut ! U.U**

**Kanda : justement c'est à dire pas grand-chose.**

**Moi : t'es méchant Kandouille ! Vraiment désespérant ! **

**Kanda : TON FRANÇAIS BAKA !**

**Moi : AYY ! Bon : _Raiting : T**

** _Couple : pour l'instant aucun. Mais du Allen x Lenalee à venir. **

** _**_Italique : pensées_** .**

** __Italique gras : introduction._**

**C'est bon ?**

**Kanda : Tch.**

**Alma : bref, GO !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vraiment, la congrégation a bien changé, pensa Alma, se n'est plus aussi…ah, mon dieu, quel journée ! Faire chier Yûu, y a pas à dire, c'est le meilleur des remède contre la déprime. Tadaima ! Il évitait toujours les sujets délicats par un habile détournement. Et il savait qu'un jour, il ne pourrait plus se mentir. N'y à lui, n'y aux autres. Kanda et lui le savaient parfaitement. Un jour, la vérité éclaterait aux yeux de tous. <strong>_

_ Jjlsksoyegsftçqppa'tgpçtèq ohzqsxhqlghise uyozqypwzqtuilt shimmy.

_Hein?_

_Hiomhwsmwshm swlise ?

_De quoi ?_

___ Judo, zutiste zizyphus !

_ Ga ?

_BORDEL ALMA ! MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER DE PIONCÉ OUI OU MERDE ?

**_ **Heiinn ? AAÏÏÏ ! QUI EST LE **/\****censurer**** /\** DE C****** QUI A INVENTE CES P***** DE CARLAGES QUI ME CASSE LES **/\**** censurer ****/\** ? (Ah ! que de délicatesse ! ^_^)

_A bah ENFIN môsieur Alma daigne se réveiller et nous honorer de sa sublime présence ! (Notez l'ironie)

_... (Tête d'un bébé écureuil qui viens de se faire balancer dans l'eau pour la première fois. C'est à dire, yeux écarquillés, visage déboussolé, les cheveux en batails, Etc…)

Il se trouvait dans le bureau de Komui (alias le savant fou) avec Kanda, et Lavi. Ils avaient été convoqués peut de temps avant est avaient écoutés un grand discoure sur les bienfait de l'avancer scientifique. (Dois-je préciser que c'était un de ces discours soporifique que personne n'écoute jamais ?)

Alma était tombé par terre sous le réveil brutal, expliquant son langage quel peut…grossier. Le grand Intendant les regardait outré, et pris une expression résolue.

_Hum hum.

_NAN MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ?

_FALLAIT BIEN TE RÉVEILLER BAKA !

_Et mais, calmez vous les gars !

_HUM HUM !

_JE VAIS TE MASSACRER !

_Ah là là, désespérants !

**POV Komui : **

Bon. Là, il n'avait plus le choix. Non ? Et puis, c'était pour les bienfaits de la science. Il prit la fiole sur son bureau, respira à font, et la lança sur les combattants, priant pour son âme.

**Fin du POV.**

Et c'est là qu'un mirifique ralentie nous montre la petite fiole contenant un liquide bleu myotis se déversant, éclaboussant les exorcistes et provoquant une petite explosions de fumée criarde.

* * *

><p><strong>TAAADAAAMMM ! Je sais, c'était super court, mais je voulais trop couper ici. Que va-t-il arriver à nos petits Alma, Kanda et Lavi-kun ? ^w^<strong>

**Je sort le chapitre en avance car je serais occupée se week-end. **

**Kanda :…(no comment) **

**Alma :…(no comment)**

**Moi : hé ho ! Y'à quelqu'un ?**

**Alma : qu…qu'es qui va m'arriver ? **

**Moi : tu veux VRAIMENT le savoir ? Et bien voilà le scripte ! ^-^**

**Alma et Kanda se penche sur la feuille et la lisent :…QUOI ? XO **

**Moi: et si vous voulez la suite, tapez reweiw !  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello !****Me**** revoilà !****Vers**** l****'****infini**** et**** l****'****au-delà !**

**Kanda :****Tch.**

**Alma :****Et**** t****'****as**** ENFIN**** une**** bêta !**

**Moi :****Yep !****Et ****même**** que**** kandinouchet**** pourra ****plus ****rien ****me**** dire**** à**** propos ****de**** mes**** fautes !**

**Kanda :****Si :****que ****tu**** fait ****crouler ****une**** pauvre**** fille**** sous**** tes**** conneries.**

**Alma :****HO**** MON**** DIIIEEUUU**** !**** YUUU !****TU**** T'INQUIÈTES ****POUR ****UNE**** INCONNUE !**

**Kanda :****Tch**

**Moi :****j****'****en ****connais ****une**** qui**** dois ****être**** contente !**

**Kanda :****Ta**** gueule !****Couple :****0**

** Raiting :****T**

_Italique=pensée_

**_Italique__ gras=introduction_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et <em>_c__'__est__ là __qu__'__un__ mirifique __ralenti__ nous__ montre __la __petite__ fiole __contenant __un__ liquide __bleu__ myosotis__ se __déversant,__ éclaboussant__ les__ exorcistes__ et__ provoquant__ une__ petite __explosion__ de __fumée_**_** criarde**._

« *Kof kof* ! C'est quoi ce *kof* ce merdier ! *kof* ! Cria un japonais.

- *Kof * c'est qui le *kof* con qui a *kof kof* fait ça ?

- Et ça va *kof* tout le monde ? *kof* !

Le nuage ne se dissipait pas. Nos petits exorcistes arrivèrent à en sortir à tâtons, et, la première chose -ou plutôt son absence- qu'ils remarquèrent fut unanimement la victime de leurs répliques colorées.

- Raaaah ! C't'enfoiré de Komui s'est barré ! (A l'autre bout de la citadelle : « Atchoum ! »)

Alma haussa les épaules.

- Bon, tant pis. Au fait, pourquoi on étaient là ?

Silence.

- Euh...je crois qu'il voulait nous demander un truc. J'ai pas compris quoi.

Silence, quand tu nous tiens...

- C'est louche tout ça...

- J'suis d'accord avec toi Yûu-yu-d'amour !

- REDIS ÇA ENCORE UNE FOIS ET JE T'ENVOIE DIRECT EN ENFER !

- OK : J'SUIS D'ACCORD AVEC TOI YÛU-YU-D'AMOUR !

- Waah, calme les gars ! Calme les toutous !

- ON T'A DEMANDÉ QUELQUE CHOSE TOI ? (La classe, ils sont parfaitement synchro ! même leur regard tueur !)

- Gloups. » (Je suis en train de m'en rendre compte, mais y a beaucoup de « gloups » dans cette fic...)

Une fois la destruction du défunt bureau de Komui achevé, les exorcistes le quittèrent d'humeur définitivement massacrante (Nooonnn ! Ne me qquuiittteezz paaasss ! lol) et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire (faut savoir que cet imbécile d'Intendant les a convoqués avant qu'ils puissent manger). Ils reprirent place devant leur plateau et commencèrent leur premier repas de la journée, qui d'ailleurs se poursuivit sans accrocs jusqu'au soir.

_Bizarre...je__ n__'__ai__ pas__ digéré__ les __poulet/petits __pois__ de __midi.__ J__'__aurais__ peut __être __pas__ du__ y__ ajouter__ de__ la__ mayonnaise__ chaude__..._(À votre avis, qui parle ?)

Bingo ! C'est Alma !

_Beuuh...j__'__vais__ dégueuler...viteee...toilettes...mais __pourquoi__ la __salle__ d__'__eau__ commune __est-elle__ si__ loin__ de__ la __chambre__ d__'__Allen ?__ Connard __d__'__architecte ! _

Alma arriva enfin dans la salle d'eau réservée aux hommes. Il se précipita sur te trône et y vomi tripe et boyau. Il releva la tête en entendant du bruit quelques minutes plus tard, et vit Kanda, lui aussi la tête dans les toilettes accompagné de Lavi. Il se releva en titubant, et s'écroula au sol. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut Kanda qui l'appelait, et un bruit de corps qui chute.

_Aïïe...ma __tête...qu__'__est__ ce __qu'il __m__'__est __arrivé ?__Ah__ oui...l__'__indigestion._

Alma ouvrit un œil vitreux.

_Carrelage,__carrelage__ blanc,__carrelage,__et,__ho !__Incroyable,__des__ chiottes !__ Blanches__ les__ chiottes,__ évidemment..._

Il se redressa en se tenant le front, un début de migraine atroce succédant à son précédent mal de ventre.

_Ah,__ mais__ qu__'__est__ ce __que __je __fiche__ dans __la__ salle__ d__'__eau__?__ Et__ pourquoi__ je __suis __dans __les __vapes __à__ quelques __centimètres __de __moi ?__ Attends,__ QUOI ? _

Alma dévisagea son corps allongé, pendant un moment. Il remarque que celui de Kanda était juste un peu plus loin. Puis il se pinça.

« AIÏÏÏÏE ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE?

- Ta gueule...aïïe...bordel...qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Grommela son corps. Mais pourquoi tu gueules Alma...t'as vu l'heure ? Continua le corps. Raaah...pire que la cuite...

Notre héros se regarda alors ''qu'il'' se relevait. Puis, le déclic. L'ampoule. L'illumination. Ding sonore. (Perso, je préfère l'illumination. Me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en ai aucune idée...)

- Héééé ! Kandaaaa !

- Qui veux tu que ce soit, Môsieur-fana-de-mayo ? Évidemment que c'est moi. Hé mais...C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST QU'IL SE PASSE !

Le corps sauta sur ses pieds, ahuri. Il regarda son compagnon et...

- Mais pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça Baka-usagi ? Je parie que c'est de ta faute !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est moi Yûu ! T'es même plus capable de reconnaître les gens ou quoi ?

Kanda ou le corps d'Alma (comme vous l'avez devinez) se jeta sur ce dernier et le secoua comme un prunier.

- La ferme Baka-usagi ! Qu'est ce que t'as foutu encore ?

- Ehh ! Mais c'est moi !

- Arrête avec tes putain de blagues de mes deux et répond !

- Si je te prouve que je suis Alma, tu me lâches et tu me crois !

Kanda arbora un sourire mauvais. Il croisa ses bras (ou ceux d'Alma) et fit.

- Ok, j'aimerai bien voir ça Baka-usagi !

- Ok ! Quand on avait 12 ans, une scientifique nous avait emmenés à la plage pendant 2 jours en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire. Quand t'as vu l'eau, tu t'es précipité dedans comme un con et t'as avalé au moins 2 litres d'eau de mer. T'as pas arrêté de cracher sur la plage toute la journée et j'arrêtais pas de me foutre de toi. Depuis t'aimes pas la mer, l'océan et tout ce qui s'en rapproche.

Kanda le regardait outré, comme un bébé écureuil qu'on venait de jeter dans l'eau pour la première fois. (Je sais pas si vous l'avez remarquez, mais c'est mon expression préféré. Je la mets partout. Alors pas touche ! )

- OMG. Alors là, c'est VRAIMENT Alma.

- Mais c'est ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis une heure! T'es vraiment bouché !

- Attends, t'as dit quoi là ? Murmura Kanda avec son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue. (Baille baille Alma ! Ah bah nan, c'est le perso principal...alors il reste. Tant pis !)

Les deux compères étaient bien partis pour une baston, mais un son étranglé attira leur attention. Le corps de Kanda était en train de se tenir à un évier et de les regarder, choqué. (Et je peux vous le dire, un Kanda choqué, ça fait peur. U.U)

- Si je suis dans le corps d'Alma et qu'il est dans celui de Baka-usagi, alors Baka-usagi est dans...

Illumination.

- Merde.

Lavi/Kanda les dévisageait comme si ils avaient une deuxième tête. Puis, il pointa Alma/Lavi du doigt.

_Mais...mais...que...c'est moi ! »

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV<span>**** Lenalee :**

_Mais__ où__ sont__ Kanda-kun,__ Alma-kun __et__ Lavi-kun__? À__ cette__ heure,__ ils __sont __au__ réfectoire__ normalement__ … __Étrange.__ Je__ devrais__ peut __être __en __parler__ à__ Allen-kun._

« Dit, Allen-kun, tu sais où sont Alma-kun et Kanda-kun ?

Allen sortit sa tête de son immense pile de plats.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes pour Bakanda ? J'en sais rien et personnellement, je m'en fous. Par contre, Alma est partie de la chambre vers 2h du mat' et il n'est pas revenu...

« _Alma__ Karma,__ Lavi__ et__ Kanda__ sont __convoqués __pour__ une __mission.__ Je__ répète,__ Alma... »_

- ...MAINTENANT, j'ai une raison d'aller le chercher. »

**Fin**** du**** POV.**

* * *

><p>Lenalee et Allen passèrent la demi-heure suivante à chercher les exorcistes. Quand ils croisaient des scientifiques, ils leurs demandaient si ils les avaient vu, sans résultat, jusqu'à leur rencontre avec Johnny.<p>

« Alma, Kanda et Lavi ? Je ne sais pas pour Alma, mais j'ai vu cette nuit Lavi et Kanda mal en point qui allaient vers la salle d'eau commune.

_Ok, merci Johnny ! »

Ils s'y dirigèrent au pas de course quand...

BOUM !

...Ils percutèrent un groupe venant du sens opposé.

« AÏÏE ! QUI SONT LES CRÉTINS QUI NE REGARDENT PAS OÙ ILS VONT ? BAKA-USAGI ! FILE-MOI MUGEN !

- HEIINN ?

Kanda et Lavi étaient étalés par terre. Alma était debout en train de beugler des insultes en tendant la main vers Kanda, qui se massait le front où apparaissait désormais un énorme bleu.

- ALLER ! DÉPÊCHES! ! hurla Alma avant de sauter sur Kanda et de lui arracher Mugen des mains.

Lenalee se fâcha.

- Alma ! Comment peux tu te comporter comme ça ? Et être aussi grossier ? Mugen est à Kanda ! Sers toi de Fallen angel !

Lavi agrippa Alma et lui mit une baffe.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE TE COMPORTER COMME ÇA KANDA ? ON EST TOUS EN COLÈRE, MAIS CALME TOI BON SANG ! »

...Hein ?

* * *

><p>« Et c'est comme ça qu'on est maintenant dans cette \ **CENSURER****/\ **situation !

Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de Komui, retenu de force par Reever et Alma/Lavi. Kanda/Alma, lui, boudait dans un coin de la pièce, d'où on pouvaient voir ses yeux lancer des éclaires. Lavi/Kanda avait expliqué la situation à Allen, Lenalee, Komui et Reever.

_Mmmm...Ennuyeux comme situation. ET POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ UTILISER LES EXORCISTES POUR VOS EXPERIENCES ? s'énerva Reever sur Komui, changeant son ton du tout au tout. VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE ?

- Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Personne ne voulait tester, et ils n'avaient qu'à dire non ! geignit l'intendant. Bon, tant pis, vous irez en mission comme ça. Vous partez en Pologne chercher une innocence que les traqueurs ont repéré. Vous aurez tout le temps de lire les détails dans le train. Ari bel dut chi !

- Komui-san, ils vont en Pologne, pas en Italie ou autre ! Et on dit ''Arrivederci''.

- C'est méchant Allen ! Maintenant j'ai l'air de quoi ?

_Vous avez l'air du con que vous êtes. Bon, Vous vous grouillez oui ou merde ? » fit un Kanda/Alma avec sa patience légendaire, déjà sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

><p><strong>Finicht !<strong>** Je**** suis**** trop ****fière**** de ****moi.**

**Alma :**** Je ****vois ****pas**** pourquoi.**** Je**** suis ****super**** grossier.**

**Moi : ****Mais**** non,**** c****'****est ****pas**** toi !**** C****'****est**** Kandinouchet !**

**Kanda, ****entouré**** d****'****une ****aura**** noire,**** Mugen**** à**** la ****main :**** Comment**** tu**** m****'****as**** appelé ?**

**Moi :**** Gloups.**** Euuuh...****Tu**** m****'****épargnes**** si**** je**** te**** dis**** que**** je**** suis**** désolée ?**

**Kanda :****Non.**

**Moi :****A.**** Ok,**** alors...ADIOS !**

**Kanda :**** Reviens ****ici**** tout**** de**** suite !**

**Moi :**** Nnnnnooooooooonnnnnnnn !**

**Alma :****Ils**** sont**** infernaux.**** Enfin,**** laissez**** des**** reviews !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut ! (Évite les tomates pourries) Mais euuu ! Pourquoi vous m'agressez ?**

**Alma : C'est moi ou tu es conne ? T'as pas posté pendant je sais plus combien de temps !**

**Moi : Mais euu ! C'était pas de ma faute ! Foutu syndrome de la page blanche ! Hein Kandichou ?**

**Kanda: Tch. (Ora noir) T'as dit quoi l'idiote ?**

**Moi : Ba, je t'ai demandé de témoigner en ma faveur au prés des lecteurs et je t'ai appelé Kandichou pourquoi ? **

**Alma, (me regardant avec une moue blasé sautiller sur mes béquilles, tentant d'échapper au kandoka enragé armé de mugen): Elle n'apparent jamais celle la...bon, ben c'est moi qui mi colle :**

**Couple : 0**

**Raiting : T**

_Italique=pensée_

_**Italique gras=introduction**_

_**Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de Komui, retenu de force par Reever et Alma/Lavi. Kanda/Alma, lui, boudait dans un coin de la pièce, d'où on pouvait voir ses yeux lancer des éclaires. Lavi/Kanda avait expliqué la situation à Allen, Lenalee, Komui et Reever.**_

_**_ [...] Bon, tant pis, vous irez en mission comme ça. Vous partez en Pologne chercher une innocence que les traqueurs ont repéré. Vous aurez tout le temps de lire les détails dans le train... [...]**_

_**_ [...] Bon, Vous vous grouillez oui ou merde ? » Fit un Kanda/Alma avec sa patience légendaire, déjà sur le pas de la porte**_

* * *

><p><strong>POV extérieur :<strong>

Un jeune homme roux avec un cache œil soupirait d'ennuis dans une petite gare. Il était assit sur un banc et attendait visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Pendant une bonne demis heur, il n'y eu aucun changement. Puis, un hurlement déchirant retenti. Il releva la tête, écouta attentivement, puis sauta sur ses pieds pour se diriger en direction du cris. Une foule curieuse s'amassait en cercle sur un quai, et le jeune (et TRES bel homme) s'en approcha au pas de course. Il poussa quelques personnes, et vit la scène. Un jeune asiatique aux cheveux long se faisait étrangler par un autre jeune, brun aux cheveux court, par terre. Ils portaient un manteau noire avec une croies compliqué en argent au niveau du cœur.

_MAIS TU VAS ARRETE DE ME FAIRE PASSER POUR UN COUREUR DE JUPON EN PUISSANCE ? MAIS TU VAS ARRETER BAKA-USAGI ? Hurlai le brun aux cheveux court.

Le rouquin soupira, puis décida d'intervenir. Il franchi le cercle des voyageurs et donna un coup de pied dans le garçon aux cheveux court.

_Calme toi Yûu ! Arrête de te donner en spectacle, notre train est arrivé.

**Fin du POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Alma :<strong>

_Pfff...Même pas capable de rester ensemble 3 minutes sans faire de conneries. _(T'es sur que tu parle pas de toi ?) _N'importe quoi ! Bande de gamins ! _(Ah, par ce que TOI, tu n'en n'est pas un ?)

_Alors...où est le room service...Ah, trouvé._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kanda :<strong>

_Enfoiré de Baka-usagi ! Mais qu'es qui lui a pris de faire de l'oeil à ces putains de filles sur le quai ? Non mais pour qui il me fait passer ? En plus de ne plus avoir mugen...Bon, Fallen Angel lui ressemble dans sa foncions. Mais c'est pas MA Mugen ! Enfoiré de Komui ! J'aurai du lui faire sa fête ! _ (Que c'est mignon de le voir aussi possessif ! ^^,)

_Et où est passé Monsieur-fana-de-mayo ? Ne me dite pas que se débile est ENCORE aller se goinfrer de mayonnaise ? Nan mais des fois..._

* * *

><p><strong>POV normal :<strong>

Kanda cherchait Alma depuis une bonne demis heur. Il avait fait le tour des wagons première classe, wagon restant, toilettes, bref, tout.

_MAIS OU EST PASSE CE CON ? (Ah là là... mon p'tit Yu, Peace and Love mec !)

Il passait devant le wagon destiné habituellement au charbon, quand il entendit des voix.

_Et là, le type se retourne et dit : et encore, tu connais pas ma femme !

(Explosions de rires)

Minute papillon, cette voix d'abrutie, ça serai pas celle d'Alma ? Il se tourna brutalement et arracha presque la petite porte en ferraille qui n'avait rien demandée. (Il en a pas mare de ne jamais respecter le matériel ? pff...irrécupérable.)

Là, dans le petit compartiment à charbon, Alma/Lavi était assit sur le sol, avec sur ses genoux une gamine qui devait avoir 6 ou 7 ans, entouré d'autre enfants plus âgés. Tous se petit monde riaient et se tuent brusquement en voyant débouler le kandoka.

Gloups général ! '^

_Euuu...salut Yûu !

_NAN MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? CA FAIT DES HEURS QUE JE TE CHERCHE AVEC SE FOUTU BAKA USAGI ET TOI, TOUT SE QUE TU TROUVE A DIRE, C'EST « SALUT » ? (Il est pas très patient le Kandy !)

_Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! YÛU ! T'es méchant ! Regarde, tu leur fait peur !

_MAIS J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE DE FOUTRE LES BOULES A DES PUTAINS DE GOSSES !

Pendant la réplique colorée du kandoka, Alma avait bouché les oreilles innocentes de la petite fille installée sur ses genoux. Puis, il la souleva, la posa à terre à côté de lui, se leva, et mis son point dans la figure du Japonais furax.

_Calmos Yûu ! Y'a des enfants ici !

Kanda vit rouge. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut la petite bouille de la gamine, il eu un déclique et fusilla Alma du regard. Qui compris qu'une fois loin des oreilles indiscrètes, (Comme celles d'un certain lapin), il allait en chi** ! Le rouquin dégluti et lança un regard du style : S'il t eu paît ! Juste pour cette fois ! Je te promet qu'après, tu pourra m'engueler ! Et je ferais tout se que tu voudras ! Kanda soupira bruyamment, et s'assit par terre, dans un coin, loin des autres. Alma eu un sourire de victoire et continua se qu'il faisait avant l'arrivé du kandoka : c'est-à-dire, jouer avec ces pauvres gosses.

Au bout d'un moment, Lavi les appela.

« _Allo ? Kanda ? »_

_Qu'es qui y a Baka-usagi ?

« _Qu'es qui y a ? Mais ou es tu ? Ça fait 3 heurs que je te chercher toi et Alma ! »_

_T'occupe. Ont se retrouve sur le quai.

Et il désactiva son golem.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili~Voilou ! <strong>

**Et je suis VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉE de ne pas avoir postée pendant autant de temps. J'ai eu la plus grosse panne d'inspiration du siècle. **

**Bref. Es que ce truque minuscule mérite** **une ch'tite reweiw ?** *.* **?**

**PS : Pardon pour les fautes, je n'ai pas pue envoyer ce chapitre à ma bêta. D'ailleurs, JOYEUX NOËL MAIDNESS !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alma:…Et en plus le mode multi joueur, ben il me permet d'ajouter d'autres personnes et…**

**Kanda : Pitié…Qu'il se taise !**

**Moi : Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? **

**Kanda : IL SE PASSE QU'UN ENFOIRÉ A OFFERT À CE DÉBILE LA LÉGENDE DE ZELDA LE JEU VIDÉO À NOËL ! JE SENS QUE JE VAIS CRAQUER ! IL M'EMMERDE AVEC DEPUIS TROIS PLOMBES !**

**Moi : La légende de Zelda ? C'est vrai ? Ne ne ~Alma-kun ~…je peux jouer ?**

**Kanda : …O.O**

**Alma : Ouais ! Bien sûr Luri-chan !**

**Kanda : Bordel…Pourquoi moi…Et merde. **

**Couple : 0**

**Raiting : T**

_Italique=pensées _

**Italique gras=introduction**

* * *

><p><em>Au bout d'un moment, Lavi les appela.<em>

_« Allo ? Kanda ? »_

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Baka-usagi ?_

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Mais bon sang t'es où? Ça fait 3 heures que je te cherche toi et Alma ! »_

_-T'occupes. On se retrouve sur le quai. » _

_Et il désactiva son golem. _

* * *

><p>« ...<p>

- ...

- ...

- Dis, tu vas encore bouder pendant longtemps ? T'es super chiant là !

- Non mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Tu sais TRES BIEN ce que TU as fait ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu ! Hurla l'asiatique.

Alma baissa la tête, soudain sombre. Il savait qu'effectivement il avait foiré, mais en voyant cette petite clandestine, il avait craqué. Yûu le savait ! Ils avaient fait pareil avec Lenalee. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était dans ça nature !

- Tu m'écoute oui ou merde ?

Alma serra les poings et les dents.

- Oui. Mais tu LE SAIS. Tu LE SAIS que je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Tu LE SAIS ! Je…je refuse d'oublier. De L'oublier ELLE.

Kanda pâlit. Jamais ils ne l'avaient évoquée depuis ce jour là. Jamais. Il trembla.

- Alma…je le sais, mais TOI AUSSI tu DOIS arrêter. J'ai laissé passer quand tu as commencé à t'occuper de Lenalee. Mais on a plus le droit à l'erreur. Rappelle toi de son état. Parce qu'elle était leur moyen de pression MERDE ! ELLE N'EST PAS SON SUBSTITUT ! ET LES AUTRES GAMINES NON PLUS !

Une larme coula sur une joue.

- Mais…rappelle toi aussi que tu la voyais comme ça TOI AUSSI. T'étais bien content de t'en occuper. Alors ne dis pas ça.

Le silence dans la pièce s'éternisa. Les deux amis d'enfances mesuraient leurs paroles et les dégâts qu'elles entraînaient. Ils avaient pourtant décidés de ne plus jamais en parler. Plus jamais y repenser. Alma se ressaisit le premier.

- Ex…excuse-moi. Je …je dois être fatigué à cause de cette *ù$£¤* de potion. Je…pardone-moi. Je...viens, on va se coucher. Yûu...par...pardon. Je...sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Kanda hocha la tête, sans un bruit. Ils savaient tous les deux. Qu'un jour, il y en aurait un qui ne supporterait plus. Encore. Mais cela faisait...9 ans ? Oui. 9 ans et toujours rien. Alors, il n'y aurait peut être pas de deuxième fois...

* * *

><p>Derrière la cloison de bois, un certain lapin (roulement des tambours et ...OUI C'EST LAVI !^^) restait figé. Depuis qu'il était à la congrégation, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu percer à jour le japonais. Mais rien qu'en écoutant cette discussion (je dirais plutôt engueulade) il avait appris plus de chose qu'en 2 ans. Et les informations étaient de premier ordre : il n'y comprenait strictement rien. Lavi ferma l'œil (Bah oui, il en a qu'un) et soupira silencieusement. Que devait-il faire ? Essayer d'en apprendre plus ou laisser tomber ? Dilemme. L'apprenti bookman sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave là dessous. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Alors il laissa tomber. Il découvrirait bien en temps et en heure...<p>

* * *

><p>Ils étaient arrivés tous les trois au terminus du train quelques heures plus tôt, et, autant le dire, il faisait FROID en Pologne. TRÈS froid même. Nos vaillants compères, gelés, avaient réussi l'exploit, que dis-je, le PRODIGE (c'est bon là, n'en rajoute pas trop quand même !) de trouver le minuscule hôtel style chalet de montagne où Komui leur avais réservés des chambres. Le soir tombant, ils n'étaient pas partis à la chasse à l'innocence et s'étaient installés.<p>

Là, Lavi avait entendu la conversation citée plus haut en voulant aller aux toilettes.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, les trois garçons commencèrent à étudier le dossier de la mission pendant le petit déjeuner : un sanctuaire en pleine forêt d'où personne ne revenait.<p>

Une tartine de confiture dans la bouche, Alma proposait des hypothèses toutes les plus loufoques les unes que les autres.

« Ch'é p'téte tout chimplement des chens qu'on pas l'chense de l'ochientachion ! Où p'téte ben qu'enchaite...

-Tu peux pas la fermer temps en temps ? Fit un Kanda excédé de recevoir des miettes et des postillons dans la figure.

- Mai ch'euuu ! Ch'est méchant Yûu ! Moi, ch'éssey de bocher !

- Pfff ! Laisse-moi rire le jour où tu « bosseras » sérieusement, je me travestis pendant 3 jours ! » Cria le japonais qui commençait VRAIMENT à s'énerver. (Ouais ! super idée Yûu !)

Et ils continuèrent comme ça toute la journée, même dans les rues. Le traqueur qui les avait accompagné était partit en repérage, vérifier certaines sources qui paraissaient intéressantes.

Le soir arrivant, ils se réfugièrent à l'hôtel (enfin, Alma et Lavi l'y avaient traîné de force, vu que Kanda voulait continuer les recherches.)

Ils retrouvèrent donc le traqueur au dîner.

- Je crois que je tiens une piste intéressante : une certaine Julie serait déjà allée dans la forêt qui nous intéresse et y aurait découvert des choses étranges, on pourrait donc y aller demain matin, dit le trouveur.

- Mouai, pourquoi pas... et elle se trouve où cette ''Julie''?

-Elle habite dans le village, j'ai donc pris la liberté de la contacter. Et elle accepte de nous guider à travers la forêt. »

La discussion fut ensuite coupé par deux abrutis qui s'engueulaient encore : Kanda avait coincé la tête d'Alma entre les barreau d'un escalier et essayait de lui faire bouffer le plus de poireau possible. Apparemment, il (Kanda), n'avait pas apprécié qu'Alma le course dans toute la salle pour lui faire enfiler une robe rose à froufrou. Bref, comme d'hab quoi...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, les exorcistes et le trouveur se rendirent chez la jeune fille qui serait leur guide.<p>

La première impression de Kanda ? _Oh my god...encore une tarée ! _

La première impression d'Alma ? _L'a l'air sympa ! Je crois qu'on va se marrer avec elle..._

La jeune fille était brune avec des cheveux bouclés attachés en queue de cheval, la peau claire, était assez grande, avec une forte carrure au niveau des épaules et des lunettes sur le nez. Et un GRAND sourire débile débordant de joie et de bonne humeur. Elle avait un pantalon vert kaki, des bottes marron et un manteau de même couleur. Elle avait environ 17 ans.

Le traqueur s'approcha d'elle, échangea quelques mots, puis se retourna et fit les présentations.

« Je vous présente donc Julie. Julie Gak. Melle Julie, ce sont les personnes desquelles je vous ai parlé hier.

La jeune fille leur tendit la main en disant :

« Bonjour ! Je suis enchantée de rencontrer des exorcistes ! Ma famille est partisane à la cause du Vatican, ajouta-t-elle pour expliquer qu'elle était au courant pour eux. Donc, on y va ? ON Y GO ! Nya nya nya ! »Cria la dite Julie en changeant du tout au tout.

Étrangement, seul Alma la trouva marrante.

* * *

><p>« Bon, alors ! Vous avancez ! Lança Julie.<p>

-Unnee ppaauussee ! plleeaasse ! Juussttee uunee peettite paaaussse ! Pleeaassse !

Les exorcistes, le trouveur et leur guide s'étaient aventurés dans la forêt depuis une heure et demie.

L'autochtone, Kanda et Lavi étaient en tête, alors qu'Alma se traînait misérablement, se prenant les pieds dans des racines qui, disait-il, n'étaient pas là avant, et je cite : « Qui font tout pour m'emmer*** par ce qu'elles ne m'aiment pas, elles, cette pu*** de forêt, ce pays et ce fout** monde de mer***. »

Lavi leva la tête et s'exprima péniblement entre deux halètements.

- C'est quand même bizarre que nous n'ayons toujours pas croisé d'akumas...

- Mmm...Peut être... mais avec ce boulet, on va tous les attirer si ça continue ! (Dixit Kanda).

La jeune femme soupira et proposa une halte. Il s'assirent sur un tronc d'arbre déraciné et la jeune guide fit une mise au point. Elle sortie une carte.

- Alors, nous sommes là, fit-elle en pointant un endroit de la large zone verte représentée. Les PBDIs que j'ai remarqué sont par là, continua-t-elle en désignant une zone autour d'une croix rouge vive.

- Les PBDIs ? C'est quoi ? demanda Alma.

La guide rajusta ses lunettes et prit un air sérieux, le même qu'arborait Komui pour présenter un nouveau Komulin raté (forcément), l'expression d'un savant fou.

- Problèmes Bizarres Dingues et Inexplicables.

- Ah d'accord ! Fallait les trouver ceux là ! Répliqua Alma impressionné par...l'intelligence ou l'inintelligence de la jeune fille si semblable à la sienne.

Lavi examinait la carte forestière : la zone désigné encerclait la croix rouge. Étrange...

Kanda coupa Alma et Julie dans leur conversation débile et inutile (comme quoi, les grands esprits se rencontrent ! AÏE ! Non ! Pas taper !) et Lavi dans ses réflexions.

- Et quels sont ces...problèmes ?

La Polonaise le regarda droit dans les yeux, et dit.

- Voilà les problèmes : il y a 3 semaines, je me baladais avec ma petite sœur Milène, et on a entendu des explosions. Alors on a cherché à se réfugier quelque part. Mais lorsqu'on en a trouvées un, on n'a pas réussi à s'en approcher. Le pire, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'on essayaient, l'espèce de temple à moitié enseveli changeait. Vous trouvez ça normal vous ? Un temple bizarre qui se modifie ? Et les arbres qui se déplacent ? Et qui vous piègent dans la forêt ?

Le silence précéda les paroles de la jeune fille.

-At...attend...tu as dit que les arbres se déplaçaient ? Murmura Lavi, sous le choc.

Julie le fixa à son tour.

- Ouep. Tu vois le châtaignier là bas ?

- Euh...oui.

-Y'a même pas 3 minutes, il était derrière M.L'exorciste-à-la-queue-de-cheval.

Gloups.

- M.L'exorciste-à-la-queue-de-cheval hein ? Gronda Kanda, enveloppé d'une aura noire et meurtrière.

Alma joignit ses mains comme si il priait et déclara :

- Une minute de silence pour cette pauvre Julie s'il vous plaît ! »

* * *

><p>Un massacre plus tard... (A bas nan, on frappe pas la gent féminine.)<p>

DONC un massacre ÉVITÉ plus tard...ils se remettent en route.

- Mais...comment tu arrives à trouver ton chemin dans une forêt qui se déplace ? Demanda le trouveur.

- Ah ah ! excellente question de la part de M.l'encapuchoné-en-blanc ! Bah en fait, faut juste ne pas se repérer au décor et aller toujours tout droit. J'avoue que c'est quand même pas évident, mais bon, on fait se qu'on peut !

Et soudain...BBOOMM !

Ils se retournent et...

- M**** ! DES AKUMAS !

Le traqueur attrapa la jeune guide et s'enfuit pour se mettre à l'abri.

Alma (ou plutôt Lavi) afficha un grand sourire sadique, presque cruel.

- Ahhh mes agneaux ! Venez voir papa ! Fallen...à et m*** ! Euh...Lavi ! COMMENT T'ACTIVES CE TRUC !

Lavi se retourne et cria la même chose à Kanda_._

_Mais quels boulets ! _(Pensée de Yû-chan)

-FAUT QUE TU DISES « P'TIT MALLETT GRAND MAILLETT GRANDIT »!(Dit par Lavi.)

-OK ! TOI TU DIT « MUGEN ACTIVATION » ! (Dit par Alma.)

- MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS FINI DE PAPOTER ? VOUS VOULEZ PEUT ÊTRE DES GÂTEAUX EN PLUS ? ET DU THÉ ? (Dit par kandy.)

(NDA : je préviens, je suis pas très douée pour les scènes de combats)

Les trois garçons se jetèrent dans la bataille contre les akumas. Alma avec le maillet de Lavi, Lavi avec mugen, et Kanda activa Fallen angel.

Le poignet de Kanda se mit à briller et à sa manche se souleva, comme agitée par le vent, et dévoila un fin bracelet ciselé. Le bijou qui scintillait se déploya, et forma des plaques d'armure le long du bras de Kandy (ou plutôt du bras d'Alma). En arrivant à la hauteur de son épaule, l'innocence forma une aile unique où de fines gravures dessinaient le moindres détails des plumes de métal. En même temps, le bracelet s'allongeait dans la main de son propriétaire et formait une longue épée sans garde couverte de gravure en arabesques fantaisistes.

* * *

><p><strong> ! J'AI REUSSIS A DÉCRIRE L'INNOCENCE D'ALMA ! <strong>

**Alma, buvant du thé : Bah enfin, les lecteurs allaient finir par croire que j'en avais pas ! **

**Kanda : et comment je me bas en pleine forêt qui se déplace avec une aile métallique dans le dos Mme-je-sais-tout ? **

**Moi : Ah bah oui...c'est pas pratique ! **

**Alma : T'aurais pu t'en apercevoir avant quand même ! **

**Moi : Ah la la...jamais contents ces deux là. Enfin, reviews ? **


	7. Chapter 7

**-'Lut tout le monde !  
>Je profite d'une nouvelle bagarre entre nos petits bishos chéris pour poster. Alors... chut ! Pas de bruit SVP !<strong>

**Couple :**0

**Raiting :** T

_Italique=pensées_

_**Italique gras=introduction**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le poignet de Kanda se mit à briller et à sa manche se souleva, comme agitée par le vent, et dévoila un fin bracelet ciselé. Le bijou qui scintillait se déploya, et forma des plaques d'armure le long du bras de Kandy (ou plutôt du bras d'Alma). En arrivant à la hauteur de son épaule, l'innocence forma une aile unique où de fines gravures dessinaient le moindre détail des plumes de métal. En même temps, le bracelet s'allongeait dans la main de son propriétaire et formait une longue épée sans garde couverte de gravure en arabesques fantaisistes.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Et le kendoka se mêla dans la bataille. Il esquiva les obus, plongea, roula, trancha un des démons du Comte et para une autre attaque.<br>Lavi et Alma travaillaient de concert : un attirait les akumas, pendant que l'autre les détruisait.

« WWWAAAAAAHHH ! ALMA ! TU VEUX ME TUER OU QUOI ?

- Désolé ! C'est pas moi, mais si ton espèce de marteau était plus maniable...

- Mais il est très bien mon marteau ! Et c'est un MAILLET ESPÈCE D'INCULTE !

- RIEN A FOUTRE ! ET J'CHUIS PAS INCULTE ! (=0=)#

- Tch... »

* * *

><p>Au bout d'une longue demi heure, ils détruisirent la dernière créature du Compte. Le traqueur et la jeune guide les rejoignirent et la Polonaise leur sauta dessus en hurlant des conneries (Pour changer).<p>

« WWAAHHHH ! OMG ; Z'AVEZ TROP LA CLASSE ! DIT DIT M'SIEUR-A-LA-QUEUE-D'CHEVAL, CH'PEU TOUCHER TA NEL-NEL ? »

Regard noir de M'sieur-à-la-queue-d'cheval. Ils se remettent ensuite en route difficilement, la forêt semblant vouloir les empêcher d'accéder à son cœur.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs heures plus tard, la nuit commença à tomber ils s'arrêtent et montèrent tous ensembles le camp.<p>

Enfin...pas tous.

Julie alla se poster devant Kanda, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés. Il la dévisagea de son habituel regard méprisant.

« Alors ? Fit la jeune fille.

- ...

- On glande ? Tranquille ? T'es sûr que tu vas pas t'épuiser à la tâche ?

Alma gloussa, en enfonçant un piquet de tente dans le sol, attirant sur lui un regard meurtrier. Le dit propriétaire du regard le retourna d'ailleurs vers la première personne auquel il était destiné.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir donné le droit de me tutoyer, Mlle-j'emmerde-le-monde.

La Polonaise croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et, arbora un sourire mauvais.

- Et bien M. l'exorciste, je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux, où je veux, si je veux, à qui je veux. Okay ? Alors je TE TUTOIS car j'en ai ENVIE. Maintenant, tu te bouges les fesses, et tu viens nous AIDER à monter le campement.

Alma, Lavi et le trouveur s'étouffèrent presque en entendant Julie parler. Et, Alma, en bon petit suicidaire, lâcha innocemment.

- Ben dit donc Yûu, t'es tombé sur une dominatrice ! »

* * *

><p>Pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes, je ne décrirai pas les insultes, tortures et autres traitements divers et variés que reçut notre héros.<p>

* * *

><p>Enfin bref. Alma fut mis hors service.<p>

« À la vache! Tu l'as pas loupé ! Remarqua astucieusement la jeune fille, pendant que Lavi était devenu bleu à force de se retenir de rire (pour ne pas subir le même sort que le petit tas sanglant par terre nommé Alma).

- Tch.

- Mais ne crois pas que ça va détourner mon attention : AU BOULOT SALE FEIGNASSE !

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! PITIE ! J'AI MALLLLLLLEEEUUUU ! PITIEEEEEEEE ! J'VAIS EXPLOSER !

- T'ETAIS PAS CENSÉ ETRE MORT TOI ? Hurla Kanda en refrappant Alma qui, miraculeusement, était encore en vie et conscient. (Par contre, malheureusement, il a gardé son côté maso.)

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés autour du feu qu'Alma avait allumé. Cet adolescent était étrange Pensait Lavi. Étrange personne avec un étrange comportement, un étrange caractère qui avait d'étranges conversations. Lavi soupira : si ça continuait, il allait finir par se faire des nœuds au cerveau. Et Panda, les paroles du Panda...<p>

« Écoute bien Lavi : cet Alma Karma est étrange. Je n'ai pu mettre la main sur aucun dossier sur lui et Yûu Kanda. De plus, avant son 'retour', je ne savais même pas qu'il existait. La seule chose que j'ai trouvé à leur sujet est leurs dossiers dentaires et les rapports de Kanda. Mais rien sur Karma. Aucun rapport d'aucunes missions. Surveille le s'il te plaît...je n'aime pas ça. »

Nouveau soupir. Il en avait de bonnes lui ! Pas de réseau dans cette satanée forêt !

« Hé Lavi ! La première mission d'Allen, tu sais se que c'était ? Il a pas voulu le dire...

Il sursauta et renversa le contenu de son assiette de ragoût (préparé pas Julie (qui lui jeta un regard noir du style : « Nan mais allez y ! Balancez la bouffe que j'vous prépare ! J'vous dirais rien ! »))

- Euh...(regard du côté de Kanda qui le fusillait des yeux.(du style, fais gaffe à se que tu vas dire...)) il était en mission avec...Kanda.

- Vraiment ? Oh mon Dieu ! J'aurai trop voulu voir ça !

- Ah ouais ! T'as loupé quelque chose ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils arrêtaient pas de s'engueuler !

- Je parie qu'il lui a fait le coup du ' Si tu me ralentis ou me gêne dans mes combats, je te tue' !

- Celui là aussi il me l'a fait ! A mais il est vraim...

- Je. Suis. Quoi ? » Demanda le kendoka, aillant à moitié dégainer son sabre et une lueur mortelle dans les yeux.

Gloups...La soirée se promettait de se montrer intéressante.

* * *

><p>La nuit était définitivement d'encre. La petite troupe s'était enroulés dans leurs couvertures respectives et avait plongés rapidement dans les bras de Morphée (quoi que...mais chut ! pas de spoil !)<p>

Lavi avait pris le premier quart de veille, qui sait (en l'occurrence moi), ce qui pourrait les attaquer une nouvelle fois ? En plus, cela permettait au jeune bookman de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

Une ombre légère et silencieuse s'infiltra quand même. Elle contourna Alma (qui était en position étoile : les bras et les jambes en dehors de la couette, une bulle sortant et rentrant au rythme de sa respiration au bout du nez. La classe quoi...)

Les sauta, aussi silencieuse qu'un souffle par-dessus le trouveur qui barrait son chemin. Puis, arrivant derrière Lavi, elle lui posa ses doigts sur sa paupière qui se ferma instantanément. Il s'endormit avant d'avoir le temps de dire « strike ».

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ~ ! Enfin terminée !<strong>

**Kanda : c'est quoi se truc ? T'as mis 3 plombe à pondre un aussi petit chapitre ?**

**Moi : mais euuuh ! Manque d'inspi, de courage et de temps ! Pis c'est déjà pas mal ! Mais peut être préférerais-tu un looonnng chapitre où tu mettrais ta menace à exécution...**

**Alma : Quel menace ?**

**Moi : Tu sais ! Dans le chapitre 6, quand vous êtes à l'auberge et qu'il dit : « [...] le jour où tu « bosseras » sérieusement, je me travestis pendant 3 jours ! [..]» !**

**Kanda, (blanc) : T...t'oserais pas quand même...**

**Moi : Hé hé hé ~ ! Qui sais ~ ...**

**Alma : Luri ! T'es diabolique ! Ne ne...j'pourais t'aider ? (*o*)**

**Moi : Mais bien sûuurrr ! D'ailleurs, si VOUS, OUI VOUS ! DERRIÈRE VOTRE ORDINATEUR ! VOUS VOULEZ VOIR KANDY-KUN TRAVESTI, FAITE LE SAVOIR EN APPUYANT SUR LE BOUTON REVIEW !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Moi, sirotant une tasse de thé : dis Alma, il est où Yûu ?**

**Alma : Aucune idée, il a juste dit qu'il était parti à la chasse à l'homme.**

**Moi : Ah ? Et qui est le pauvre qui va subir son courroux ? **

**Alma : Une fille qui s'appelle...Qui s'appelle... Ah ! J'arrive jamais à me souvenir de son nom ! C'est un truc comme...Madna...Madi...Madn...**

**Moi : MAIDNESS !**

**Alma : Voilà ! ^-^**

**Moi, courant au loin : MAAAAIDNESSSS! NE MEURS PAS ! QUI CORRIGERA MES CHAPITRES BOURRES DE FAUTES SINON ?**

**Alma, finissant ma tasse abandonnée : Pff...Laisser du si bon thé...quel gâchis ! Bon, je crois que c'est encore à moi de présenter l'chap ! **

**Couple : 0**

**Rating : T**

_Italique=pensées _

**Italique gras=introduction**

* * *

><p><em> Une ombre légère et silencieuse s'infiltra quand même. Elle contourna Alma (qui était en position étoile : les bras et les jambes en dehors de la couette, une bulle sortant et rentrant au rythme de sa respiration au bout du nez. La classe quoi...) enjamba les différents corps, aussi silencieuse qu'un souffle par-dessus le trouveur qui barrait son chemin. Puis, arrivant derrière Lavi, elle posa ses doigts sur ses paupières qui se fermèrent instantanément. Il s'endormit avant d'avoir le temps de dire « strike ». <em>

* * *

><p>L'ombre s'approcha de Kanda : elle s'accroupit à ses côtés, et posa une main sur son front, s'assurant qu'il dormait profondément.<p>

Elle en fit de même pour Alma... Mais cette fois ci, ils disparurent ensemble.

Kanda se sentait bien. Trop bien pour que cela soit naturel. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il dormait. Et qu'il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être endormi... Le kendoka fronça les sourcils : pas normal tout ça pas normal du tout.

Il tenta de se réveiller, mais rien. Niet. Nadal (non non, pas le joueur de tennis).

Vraiment pas normal.

Puis, les limbes habituels du sommeil changèrent. Un espèce de sol apparu sous ses pieds. Kanda observa les environs : juste une uniformité de noir.

Il n'était pas vraiment avancé...

* * *

><p>Lavi était dans le noir absolu. Il avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures, pourtant le décor de couleur uniforme lui donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir avancé d'un poil.<p>

Il essaya de retourner en arrière, mais il fut tout d'un coup paralysé. Le futur Bookman tenta de se débattre et de crier, mais à sa grande horreur, il ne pouvait plus ouvrir la bouche...

* * *

><p>L'ombre se déplaçait très vite malgré la présence du jeune homme sur son dos. Si quelqu'un les avaient observé, il n'aurait vu que deux ombres apparaissant et disparaissant à différents endroits, insaisissables.<p>

Puis, elle ralentit, pour s'arrêter complètement. Alma, lui, dormait encore d'un sommeil sans rêve.

L'ombre le déposa par terre au pied d'un grand et majestueux chêne, et avança doucement. Elle ouvrit ses bras en grand, comme pour enlacer quelqu'un, et l'espace devant elle ondoya et changea. Un dolmen de pierres blanches gravés de symboles et d'enluminures étranges d'un bleu turquoise lumineux apparut dans une lumière immaculée.

Elle réinstalla une nouvelle fois l'exorciste endormi sur son dos et pénétra dans l'ancien bâtiment.

La lumière s'éteignit et le dolmen disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

* * *

><p>Kanda courait. Même dans ses songes, il devait accomplir son devoir d'exorciste. Car oui, des akumas peuplaient son inconscient...C'était joyeux tiens...<p>

* * *

><p>- Où suis-je ? Murmura un jeune brun.<p>

Alma se gratta la tête et regarda de tous les côtés. Il se trouvait dans une pièce circulaire en pierres blanches, gravées de motifs étranges d'un bleu qui luisaient doucement. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, et le silence régnait. Un léger gargouillis se faisait cependant entendre.

Alma se releva et retomba à terre.

- Merde ! Put*** de cheville !

Il avait effectivement la cheville fracturée jusqu'au genou. Il jura et déchira ses manches pour en faire un bandage serré. Au moins, ça tiendrait le temps qu'il trouve mieux...

Il se releva une nouvelle fois, et explora la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait : elle était spacieuse, mais dotée d'un plafond extrêmement bas, qui obligeait Alma à courber la tête pour pouvoir se déplacer.

- Bon, si j'entends le son de l'eau, et qu'il n'y en a pas ici, c'est qu'il y a une ou plusieurs autres salles ! Récapitula t il.

En tâtonnant les parois de la pièce, il découvrit l'ouverture qu'il cherchait. Il s'enfonça peu à peu dans les ténèbres de la galerie...

* * *

><p><em>- Mer*** ! Qu'es ce qui se passe ? <em>

Lavi tenta de bouger un orteil. Échec.

Il inspira un coup, puis calma sa peur. Bon : première chose à savoir : où il était. Deuxième chose à savoir, comment il était arrivé là.

Il se souvenait de veiller sur le camp, pendant son tour de garde. Puis, Lavi avait senti une douce présence et ensuite... le noir.

L'apprenti Bookman avait bien compris que ce « sommeil » n'avait rien de naturel, d'ailleurs, qui est parfaitement conscient pendant qu'il dormait ?

Il se concentra et utilisa un des nombreux don des Bookman : la reconnaissance des espaces et des choses. Comme si il avait un troisième œil, son esprit chercha dans les alentours. Il se vit, endormi, à l'endroit où il se souvenait s'être installé plus tôt.

Il chercha ses compagnons : Kanda était également endormi, le trouveur, mais...le duvet d'Alma vide ? Et où était Julie, leur jeune guide ?

Brusquement, sa vision fut brouillée. Il aperçu un long filet d'eau cascadant dans un petit bassin de roches, une lueur bleue turquoise en émanent...

Soudainement, un esprit s'accrocha à lui, et il aperçut une paire d'yeux de la même couleur bleue lumineuse qui le fixa.

"_Qui es tu toi ?"_

Il bloqua immédiatement son don, sentant la conscience étrangère tenter de remonter jusqu'à lui par son intermédiaire.

Mais il avait « coupé » le fil de manière trop brusque, et il se retrouva... ailleurs. Lavi ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était allongé par terre, dans une sorte de long couloir sombre. Il se leva et marcha tout droit, sans arriver à distinguer quelque chose qui pourrait l'informer sur son emplacement.

"_Bizarre...qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? C'était quoi ce truc ? Faudrait que j'en touche deux mots au panda...il m'avait pourtant dit qu'on étaient les seul à pouvoir faire ce genres de choses..."_

BBBBAAAAAOUUUUMMMM

Un pan de « mur» explosa à sa droite, le projetant à terre. Lavi se redressa et vit...

"Kan...Kanda !

Ce dernier trancha quelque chose, puis se tourna. Il le dévisagea en silence, et partit dans l'autre sens, sans un mot.

- ...Hein ? Et Kanda ! Attends moi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où sommes nous ?

Kanda ne répondit pas, poursuivant sa route. Lavi trottina à coté de lui

- Et ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend à la fin? Kan-daaa ! Réponds moi!

- Tch. Même pour une illusion, il parle trop.

- P...pardon ?

- Oy ! Urusei...trop bruyant.

Lavi se figea

- At...Attend...t'es réel ou pas ? Ça veux dire quoi ça ?

Comme il ne réagissait pas, Lavi lui attrapa le bras, et le retourna brusquement

- Eh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Le kendoka, furieux, s'apprêtait à répondre quand une voix résonna.

- _Ils sont là, ouvrez les yeux !" _

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, et une nouvelle explosion les projeta de nouveau plus loin, très loin...

Kanda sursauta et sauta brusquement sur ses pieds, en position d'attaque.

"Na...nani ?

Mais, le plus surprenant était que...

- WWWWWOUAISSS ! JE SUIS DE NOUVEAU MOI-MEME ! Hurla un Lavi fou de joie.

Kanda regarda ses mains sous toutes les coutures, puis regarda autour de lui. Kanda et Lavi étaient de retour dans la forêt, à seulement une quinzaine de mètres du camp... Mais malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- Des akumas ! "

* * *

><p><strong>Pardonnez moi mon retard, mais en raison du bac blanc approchant, ma bétâ auras de plus en plus de mal à coriger mes chapitres, et donc le rythme de publication sera ralenti. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai un chapitre d'avance minimum dans toutes mes fics, donc, no problemo ! <strong>


End file.
